


Five excuses (Sonny told himself to keep from believing there was something hinky about Vinnie—or maybe Five ways Sonny distracted himself to keep from thinking...)

by rosa_himmelblau



Series: Fives [5]
Category: Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: The title says it all.





	Five excuses (Sonny told himself to keep from believing there was something hinky about Vinnie—or maybe Five ways Sonny distracted himself to keep from thinking...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherrold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrold/gifts).

1) Sure he seemed too good to be true, but why shouldn't Sonny have somebody in his life who was tough and smart and fun to spend time with? He never had before, so wasn't it about time? (Looking like that didn't hurt, either, but it wasn't important.)

2) Dave just didn't like it that Tracy seemed to like Vinnie. He didn't say anything about thinking he was a cop, he just said he didn't trust him, and he was real pissed off about the thing with Tracy, and you can't listen to over-protective fathers.

3) Look at the people who were trying to make Vinnie look bad. Tony, trying to cover his own ass. Sid, working for Patrice. When did it ever come from anybody Sonny could really trust to be looking out for **his** interests.

4) If Vinnie was a cop, he'd never have invited Sonny to his mother's house for dinner. Cops don't do that.

5) And he'd never have shot Hawthorne. That fed was dead, and cops don't shoot cops.

Vinnie always had the idea that whenever, out of a clear blue sky, Sonny said, "C'm'on, let's go . . . ." it meant Sonny was doubting him, and this was "Prove you love me, let me mark you, you belong to me, right?" Usually they were going to Vinnie's bedroom, but sometimes not, sometimes it was off to the boardwalk to look at girls, or out back for handball, and once it was to a bar across town where they sat and talked for nearly three hours. One way or another it was Sonny probing Vinnie to find his real self. Fortunately (or not), a lot of Vinnie's real self did love Sonny, so Sonny never found the whole truth.


End file.
